earth919fandomcom-20200215-history
Aranosis (Ashley Jamie Watson)
"I miss them, y'know? Can't feel grateful if you're the only one who made it out." Ashley Jamie Watson's life almost came to an end as a result of the catastrophic event of her home universe colliding with another, just as the dawn of superheroes began. Now, Ashley not only protects her newfound home, but she is bound to protect other worlds from suffering the same fate as Aranosis. Appearance Ashley is 5'5, weighs 122 lbs, has a mesomoprh build, has vivid lime green hair (formerly brown), and vivid lime green eyes (formerly brown). She also has a spider-bite mark on her upper thigh. Her Aranosis costume is simply a skin-tight cobalt blue spandex suit with white fingers, white eye lens and a white spider on her chest. Her mask is semi-exposed, only exposing her hair. Relationships *Jake Watson (father, deceased) *Jamie Watson (mother, deceased) *Holly Watson (older sister, deceased) *Mary Jane Watson (cousin, deceased) *Peter Parker (friend, deceased) *Gwen Stacy (friend, deceased) Powers/Abilities * Spider Physiology: Ashley has the physiology of a spider, meaning that she is able to perform spider-like abilities as a result of the radioactive spider-bite. * Organic Web Generation: Ashley can create sticky threads of webs that generate or are made of organic matter, which she can shoot out of her wrists.. The organic web can act as a barrier, a defensive perimeter or a trap/binding, and have different effects on the trapped hosts, depending on the substance of which it is made. Her webs are in a vivid lime green colour, as a result of the radioactive spider-bite which gave Ashley her powers. * Wall-Crawling: Just like a regular spider, Ashley is able to climb up surfaces. However, since Ashley has only had her powers for a few months, she is only able to cling on to hard, rough surfaces. If the surface is too slippery or too wet, she would have trouble trying to cling on to a surface. * Superhuman Strength: Ashley can lift up to 7 tonnes at her strongest since she has only had her powers for a few months. it is fortunate for her that she was trained not to punch as hard as she could potentially kill someone by her older sister, Holly, who is a fitness trainer and coach for her school. Ashley can also jump up several stories; her highest being around 10-12 stories in a single bound. * Superhuman Durability: Ashley’s physical body is a lot tougher than normal human beings. She can survive a fall of several stories and can stand toe to toe with beings that are as strong or stronger than her, and usually comes out unscathed after battles. * Superhuman Speed: Ashley possesses the proportionate speed of a spider, therefore she can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. She is able to just barely catch up to a running car, and is able to catch up to some people who run just as fast or slightly faster than her. * Superhuman Agility: Ashley’s agility, balance, flexibility, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic-level gymnast. * Superhuman Equilibrium: Ashley possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. She seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables her to balance herself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. * Superhuman Reflexes: Ashley’s reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 20 times greater than those of an ordinary human. She is still getting used to using her reflexes in conjunction with her spider-sense, so sometimes she may get herself hurt due to her inexperience. * Spider-Sense: Ashley has a precognitive 6th sense (“spider-sense”) that allows her to detect danger before it actually occurs; this is caused by a tingling sensation in the back of her head. She still has trouble getting used to using this in conjunction with her reflexes, and can only sense danger moments before it happens to her, or the people around her. * Paralysis Inducement: Ashley can immobilise her foes with a single touch, causing them to collapse onto the ground. However, the target will only be knocked out for 10 minutes maximum, and she must touch someone’s head in order to incapacitate them. This will not work on those with a strong and well-protected mind, however. Skills *'Boxing: '''Ashley's favourite sport. Though she loves all sports, boxing stuck out to her the most, and wanted to become a professional boxer when she left high school, and so she trained (under the tutelage of her older sister) for most of her young life. *'Parkour:' Thanks to the body enhancement the spider-bite gave her, Ashley trained to learn how to become proficient in her parkour skills, in which she thought was vital to her in her role to become a superhero. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat: Ashley's older sister Holly taught her some basic moves from various fighting styles so Ashley could meld her own style to fit with her boxing and the skills she's gained with her spider-powers. Weaknesses * '''Spider-Sense Disruption: Ashley’s spider-sense can be disrupted if she inhales/touches/is injected with drugs or chemicals. It can also be disrupted if one were to develop radio waves that can disrupt her spider-sense. Ashley also cannot detect symbiotes with her spider-sense. * Inexperience: Ashley has only been fighting crime as Aranosis for a few months. Although she has a sporting background and has been trained to use her strength carefully, she sometimes slips up and may hit harder than she normally would; she may also not know what the extent of her powers may be. Equipment N/A. Personality Ashley is just as outgoing as her sister, and also prefer being outside having fun instead of being inside, despite the ever-changing landscape of the world creating newer technology, and the possibility of living in a futuristic world becoming a reality. Out of the Watson Trio (as Ashley would refer to herself, Holly and Mary Jane as), she claims to be the most athletic person in the family, although she’s mostly saying it for laughs until Holly beats her in boxing sparring matches, in which her highly competitive personality takes over. After the incursions which resulted in Ashley's universe and another neighbouring universe to collide and destroy each other completely, Ashley has become more cautious now that she had entered a new world, traumatised now that everything she knew was gone. Though she is still suffering from the loss of her world, Ashley has been taught "with great power, comes great responsibility", making it her job to not only protect her new home, but to protect others on a multiversal scale as best as she can. History Ashley Jamie Watson is originally from the reality known as Earth-3265, where technology was much more advanced than most realities, but are less advanced than other futuristic realities. In this reality, the age of super-powered was not until Ashley was in her mid-to-late teens. Ashley was born in Queens, New York to Jake and Jamie Watson, and is the younger sister to Holly, in a time years before the age of superheroes could truly begin. Her cousin, Mary Jane, would often come by to visit, as she lived close by. Holly worked as a coach for Ashley's high school, as well as a boxing trainer at a local gym. Ashley grew up loving sports, and so began playing sports at a young age; it wasn't until the beginning of high school when Ashley decided that Holly would be her personal trainer (for free, of course). The year 2071 was the dawn of a new age. Superheroes were first coming into existence, and little did Ashley know that she would soon become one of them. Ashley was convinced to go on a field trip to Alchemax, that by the end of the field trip she would be allowed to watch a movie with Holly and Mary Jane, along with their friends Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy. Although she hated science, as it was not really her strong suit in school, she was willing to do whatever just to watch a movie with her family and friends. At the actual Alchemax building, a renegade spider escaped from its confinement in one of Alchemax’s labs, and managed crawl its way onto Ashley’s foot, before crawling up to bite her on the leg. She awoke later in her bedroom after Holly picked her up from the Alchemax building. Minutes later, she discovered that she had super-powers after leaping from her bed to clinging to the ceiling by ‘instinct’. At the time, Holly is the only one to have witnessed the event. Through months of rigorous training to control her powers, Ashley became the superhero Aranosis, and was also one of the first superheroes of her reality, though it was to be short-lived. An unknown spike in universal activity caused Ashley's reality to slowly fall apart. This turned out to be the result of another universe colliding with hers. As she was prepared to meet her fate, she was suddenly transported through mysterious means. Though she lost everything, she started anew when she met with the inhabitants of Earth-2019. Now, not only does she fight to protect her new home, she fights to protect other universes from meeting a similar fate. One of the many universes she assigns herself to protect is Earth-919... Trivia & Quotes * Ashley's favourite sport is boxing. * During high school, Ashley has stated that science "was not her strong suit". © tia 2019 | All content on our pages is original, and any similarities are purely coincidental. Category:Visitors Category:Earth-3265 Inhabitants